dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman may refer to: Characters Batman BvS suit.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (DC Extended Universe)|'Batman' portrayed by Ben Affleck and Robert Pattinson in the DC Extended Universe. Batman Bale.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (Nolanverse)|'Batman' portrayed by Christian Bale in the Nolanverse. BatmanGeorgeClooney.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (Burtonverse)|'Batman' portrayed by Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer and George Clooney in the Burtonverse. BatmanAdamWest.jpg|link=Batman (Dozierverse)|'Batman' portrayed by Adam West in the Dozierverse. Batman 1949.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (Batman serials)|'Batman' portrayed by Lewis Wilson and Robert Lowery in the 1940s serials. SofB-Batman.png|link=Bruce Wayne (DC Animated Film Universe)|'Batman' voiced by Jason O'Mara in the DC Animated Film Universe. Batman LEGODCCSHGCB.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes)|'Batman' voiced by Troy Baker in the LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes films. Batman BatmanNinja.png|link=Bruce Wayne (Batman Ninja)|'Batman' voiced by Kōichi Yamadera/Roger Craig Smith in Batman Ninja. Batman GbG.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (Batman: Gotham by Gaslight)|'Batman' voiced by Bruce Greenwood in Batman: Gotham by Gaslight. LEGO-Movie-2-new-Batman.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (The LEGO Movie)|'Batman' voiced by Will Arnett in The LEGO Movie film series. Batman DCAU.png‎|link=Bruce Wayne (DC Animated Universe)|'Batman' voiced by Kevin Conroy in the DC Animated Universe. Batman The Killing Joke Still 038.JPG|link=Bruce Wayne (Batman: The Killing Joke)|'Batman' voiced by Kevin Conroy in Batman: The Killing Joke. BU Batman 2.png|link=Bruce Wayne (Batman Unlimited)|'Batman' voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the Batman Unlimited film series. Assault on Arkham - Batman.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (Arkhamverse)|'Batman' voiced by Kevin Conroy in the Arkhamverse. Batman JLA Adventures.png|link=Bruce Wayne (JLA Adventures)|'Batman' voiced by Diedrich Bader in JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time. Bruce Wayne (Flashpoint).jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (Flashpoint Universe)|'Bruce Wayne' from the Flashpoint Universe in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Tumblr mvtl3pM6b51rl14rno1 1280.png|link=Bruce Wayne (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)|'Batman' voiced by Kevin Conroy in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Batman Dark Knight Returns 1.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne (The Dark Knight Returns)|'Batman' voiced by Peter Weller in the ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns films.'' Noimage.png|link=Bruce Wayne (All-Star Superman)|'Batman' mentioned in All-Star Superman. JLD Batman.jpg|link=Batman (Justice League: Doom)|'Batman' voiced by Kevin Conroy in Justice League: Doom. Batman BYO 01.jpg|link=Batman (Batman: Year One)|'Batman' voiced by Ben McKenzie in Batman: Year One. BUtRHBatman.jpg|link=Batman (Batman: Under the Red Hood)|'Batman' voiced by Bruce Greenwood in Batman: Under the Red Hood. JLCoTEBatman.jpg|link=Batman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)|'Batman' voiced by William Baldwin in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. SBABatman.jpg|link=Batman (Superman/Batman)|'Batman' voiced by Kevin Conroy in the Superman/Batman film series. Batman Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.png|link=Bruce Wayne (Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)|'Batman' voiced by Troy Baker in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. JLNFBatman.jpg|link=Batman (Justice League: The New Frontier)|'Batman' voiced by Jeremy Sisto in Justice League: The New Frontier. TBvDBatman.jpg|link=Batman (The Batman)|'Batman' voiced by Rino Romano in the TV series The Batman. Batman (The Brave and the Bold).png|'Batman' voiced by Diedrich Bader in Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Batman (Young Justice).jpg|link=Batman (Young Justice)|'Batman' voiced by Bruce Greenwood in the TV series Young Justice. Batman TTGttM.jpeg|link=Bruce Wayne (Teen Titans GO!)|'Batman' voiced by Jimmy Kimmel in Teen Titans GO!. Other Batmen Batman II.jpg|link=Terry McGinnis|'Terry McGinnis' the Batman of the future. FP B 26158.jpg|link=Thomas Wayne (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)|'Thomas Wayne' the Batman from the Flashpoint universe. Batman JLG&M.png|link=Kirk Langstrom (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)|'Kirk Langstrom' voiced by Michael C. Hall in the Justice League: Gods and Monsters universe. Other Versions OwlmanJLCo2E.jpg|link=Owlman|'Owlman' an evil counterpart to Batman from an alternate earth, voiced by James Woods in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Serials 1943serial.jpg|link=Batman (1943)|''Batman'' released in 1943. 1949serial.jpg|link=Batman and Robin (1949)|''Batman and Robin'' released in 1949. Live Action Films B1966.jpg|link=Batman (1966)|''Batman'' released in 1966. B1.jpg|link=Batman (1989)|''Batman'' released in 1989. B2.jpg|link=Batman Returns|''Batman Returns'' a sequel to the 1989 film, released in 1992. B3.jpg|link=Batman Forever|''Batman Forever'' a sequel to Batman Returns, released in 1995. B4.jpg|link=Batman & Robin|''Batman & Robin'' a sequel to Batman Forever, released in 1998. B5.jpg|link=Batman Begins|''Batman Begins'' a 2005 film that was a reboot to the franchise. B6.jpg|link=The Dark Knight|''The Dark Knight'' the sequel to Batman Begins, released in 2008. B7.jpg|link=The Dark Knight Rises|''The Dark Knight Rises'' the sequel to The Dark Knight, released in 2012. Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice logo.jpg|link=Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' the crossover between Batman and Superman, released in 2016. Noimage.png|link=The Batman|''The Batman'' an upcoming film set in the DC Extended Universe. Animated Films BMotPposter.jpg|link=Batman: Mask of the Phantasm|''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' released in 1993. BMFS.jpg|link=Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero|''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' released in 1997. Batman Beyond Rebirth.jpg|link=Batman Beyond: Rebirth|''Batman Beyond: Rebirth'' released in 1999. Return_of_the_joker.jpg|link=Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker|''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' released in 2000. BMFSp.jpg|link=Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman|''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' released in 2003. Batman GothamKnight.jpg|link=Batman: Gotham Knight|''Batman: Gotham Knight'' released in 2008. Batman Under the Red Hood.jpg|link=Batman: Under the Red Hood|''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' released in 2010. Batman Year One.jpg|link=Batman: Year One|''Batman: Year One'' released in 2011. Batman The Dark Knight Returns 1.jpg|link=Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1|''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' released in 2012. Batman The Dark Knight Returns 2.jpg|link=Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2|''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' released in 2013. Son of Batman.jpg|link=Son of Batman|''Son of Batman'' released in 2014. Assault on Arkham.jpg|link=Batman: Assault on Arkham|''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' released in 2014. Batman vs Robin.jpg|link=Batman vs. Robin|''Batman vs. Robin'' released in 2015. Batman Unlimited Animal Instincts.jpg|link=Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts|''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' released in 2015. Batman Unlimited Monster Mayhem.jpg|link=Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem|''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' released in 2015. Batman Bad Blood Official Cover.jpg|link=Batman: Bad Blood|''Batman: Bad Blood'' released in 2016. Batman The Killing Joke.png|link=Batman: The Killing Joke|''Batman: The Killing Joke'' released in 2016. Batmancapedcrusaders.jpg|link=Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders|''Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders'' released in 2016. Batman-Unlimited-Mech-vs-Mutants-2016-cover-large.jpg|link=Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants|''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' released in 2016. The Lego Batman Movie Full Poster.jpg|link=The LEGO Batman Movie|''The LEGO Batman Movie'' released in 2017. Batquinncover.jpg|link=Batman and Harley Quinn|''Batman and Harley Quinn'' released in 2017. BatmanvsTwoFace.jpg|link=Batman vs. Two-Face|''Batman vs. Two-Face'' released in 2017. BGbG.jpg|link=Batman: Gotham by Gaslight|''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' released in 2018. Batman Ninja blu ray cover.jpg|link=Batman Ninja|''Batman Ninja'' released in 2018. Bvstmnt-bd-3d-1163080.jpg|link=Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' released in 2019. Batman Hush.png|link=Batman: Hush|''Batman: Hush'' released in 2019.